


交错

by China_xiuzi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Football, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/China_xiuzi/pseuds/China_xiuzi
Summary: 2019年3月21日，上帝的一个趔趄，世界线A的阿根廷10号和世界线B的阿根廷10号发生了交错，不得不分别面对突如其来的……不对劲。
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 5





	交错

**Author's Note:**

> 时空交错梗，A世界线的Lio和Sergio，B世界线的Leo和Kun。虽然是相同的人，但也有些微的不同。

A-1  
睁开眼睛的时候，Leo就感到了不对劲。  
他先是将此归咎于一人宿舍的空寂。想到这点他还是带着几分怨气，一同世青赛训练时不得不和乌斯塔里分开，与一个他不清楚底细，并且极度嚣张的“小鬼”同住时的愤懑。人是没办法洞悉命运的安排的，现在离了这个“小鬼”，他反而是更不习惯的一方。  
他们已经太久没见面了，这次本该是难得又合理的机会。但事与愿违，Leo只能拿昨天通电话时安抚对方的话再说服自己一遍：别着急，之后还有机会，斯卡洛尼自有他的考虑。  
既然醒了，Leo没有迟疑地从床上爬起来，阿根廷国家队提供的住宿一向不宽裕，他并未在意狭小的空间，踱步走进洗浴间洗漱。直到向镜子瞥了一眼，Leo才终于反应过来哪里不对。  
他昨天才修的胡子怎么又长回来了？  
Leo不可思议地摸了摸下巴。嗯，这熟悉的触感，可也不至于长这么快！  
下意识地拉开洗浴间的门喊人，Leo后知后觉地反应过来那个人不在，然后才注意到房间里只有一张床。  
……虽然这次的确没有给Kun留床的必要，可统一定下的两人间换成一人间更麻烦，所以那张空床一直留着。难道昨天旅馆突然意识到这是在闲置资源，把床搬走了？可昨天回房间的时候那张床应该还在……  
Leo想不出床被搬走的时机，只能决定用过早餐后去问问情况。不过在出门之前，他抓了抓胡子，叹了口气。他又要剃一遍胡子。

走进餐厅，和几个迎面的后辈打了招呼，迪巴拉有些惊喜地指了指他的胡子，Leo只当是昨天关于胡子的玩笑延续，回以一笑。他环视整个餐厅，想找到教练助理询问房间的事，却看见了奥塔门迪。  
他正在那里吃早餐。  
“你来了？”  
奥塔门迪对Leo突然的搭话有些惊讶，放下叉子迟疑地点了点头。  
Leo也有些局促，他始终不擅长和别人打交道，更何况这位一向和Kun交流的更多：“Kun他昨晚没在电话里说，你的伤不要紧了？”  
“呃……”奥塔门迪瞪大了眼睛，“你和Sergio昨天通过电话？为什么？”  
“随便聊聊。”奥塔门迪的表情让Leo不明所以，他和Kun通电话有什么地方值得惊讶的，“怎么了？”  
“不是斯卡洛尼授意的？”  
Leo皱起眉来：“我和Kun打电话，为什么要他授意？”  
“可是，”奥塔门迪困惑到了极点，“你应该和Sergio不熟吧，你们俩怎么认识的？”  
Leo愣了一下，奥塔门迪和他们是老队友了，在这件事上开玩笑未免太拙劣，也有些过分：“得了，别开这种玩笑。”  
但奥塔门迪摇摇头，看他的目光几乎带着担忧了：“我没开玩笑。你怎么了？”

B-1  
睁开眼睛的时候，Lio习惯性地摸了摸下巴。  
然后他摸了个空。  
Lio瞬间清醒，他又摸了摸，确定胡子真的变薄了。  
怎么回事？  
Lio立刻翻身下床，却一脚踢上另一边床铺的下沿。他强忍着疼，困惑地瞥了一眼多出来的空床。但现在更重要的是自己的胡子，他忙着先去洗浴间照镜子。  
看到镜子里整洁的胡子，Lio半是庆幸不是被恶作剧地剃成什么奇怪的样子，又半是困惑：看这样子是特意去修面的，但他怎么完全不记得自己去过造型师那儿？  
不过事已至此……Lio走出洗浴间，称得上是失落地摸着短短的胡茬，他扫了一眼多出来的床铺，想着这是不是和遗失的胡子一样是他一同忘掉的某个片段。

他们的10号有些奇怪。  
在周围小辈的不间断打扰下，迪玛利亚终于注意到那个人一直苦着脸，小辈们可能会将那个表情理解为若有所思，但在他看来更像个丢了糖的孩子，那人摸着自己的下巴，伴随间接性的东张西望。  
他拿上两瓶水，走过去扔给小个子一瓶。对方接下，道了谢后问：“奥塔门迪呢？”  
“不是说他的伤还没完全恢复，不适合参加这次集训吗？”迪玛利亚有些奇怪——这件事昨天就通告过了——不过他很快反应过来，“看斯卡洛尼的意思，Kun这次不会来了。你就当是个直接熟悉后辈的机会吧。”  
Kun……？  
Lio愣了一会儿，才缓慢地从脑子里找出对应的人来，他自然是对那位远在英超的陌生队友有所耳闻的，同为阿根廷出身，更何况现在俩人都是瓜迪奥拉的弟子，总难逃过被比较的命运。但他不明白迪玛利亚为何特意提起他。  
“凭他现在火热的状态，没几个教练会拒绝他的。”迪玛利亚自顾自地说下去，在他看来他们10号奇怪的表现完全是典型的“缺Kun综合征”，“你尽管安他的心，昨天和那小子通电话他肯定又抱怨了吧。”  
我们是经常通电话的关系吗——Lio完全听的一头雾水，以至于他不自觉地皱紧了眉毛。  
而迪玛利亚则读出了另一种意思：“怎么，你们没通电话？”  
Lio立刻点头——他都不可能有他的电话号码通什么电话。  
迪玛利亚眨了眨眼睛，不，其实他更想翻白眼：“难道你们俩又吵架了吗？拜托，你们现在已经不是世青赛的时候了！15年那次就够我受的。现在要照顾的小辈就够多了，你们两个就别添乱了！”  
完全听不懂，Angel到底在说什么。  
但鬼使神差地，Lio问了：“你不问问我们为什么吵架？”  
“还能因为什么，FIFA胜负，还是遥控器没关。”迪玛利亚耸了耸肩，只想抖落这些年来被这两人当吐槽墙的负担，没谁愿意听白痴情侣日常，就算他们是全世界公认的甜心爱情鸟也不行，“好吧，后一项这次不成立。那是你们两个又翻旧账比较进球数，然后吵翻了？”  
Lio咬住了嘴唇，这听起来就像是他从世青赛后就没成长过，他现在才不会就那种小问题生气：“……你说的太夸张了。”  
迪玛利亚这次不掩饰了，他干脆地翻了个白眼：“得了吧，自从你和Kun自世青赛混在一起后就一直因为这些吵个不停，之前是祸害Zaba，现在是我。迟早有一天我要让你们去祸害别人。”后一句他没说出来，不，说不定说出来了。  
但Lio完全被前半句吸引了注意力：“我和他在世青赛的时候就认识？”  
“呃，这件事你和Kun在采访里就说过无数次了吧。”迪玛利亚开始担忧了，“你怎么了？”

A-2  
虽然没能目睹全程，但在安抚奥塔门迪的过程中听完倾诉的苦水，再被围观吃瓜的小辈们争先恐后地汇报之后，迪玛利亚确定自己掌握了这件事的相关情报。  
另一个当事人正在训练场那头，怒气冲冲地独自热身，独自坐在软垫上拉伸，小辈们本就因为性格资历和他存在距离感，现在和奥塔门迪在餐厅闹的这下，更是谁也不敢靠过去。  
迪玛利亚不急着走过去，不如说这样的Lio对他来说也有些新鲜。上次这个小个子这样表露自己的生气，还是南非世界杯预选赛时没进球的一次，那时候也是这样，没有一个人敢走过去接近他。如果是其他球员这副模样，他们会在之后分享甚至嬉笑那些过激的行为，但这样的揭短大会从不包括Lio。他总像个游走在外的幽灵，就算稍微和他说过话的人都知道那不自觉远离人群的行动绝不是因为高傲。但即使是已经一同训练过几次的队友，也和他保持着距离，玩笑和生气都带着斟酌，惩罚游戏也只是象征性地、礼貌地做做样子，好像他不是他们朝夕相处的队友，而是个偶尔来做客一次的天才，最终还是要回到他的巴塞罗那。  
谁，包括偶尔好奇的迪玛利亚，都不觉得自己有义务要将这个把自己锁在壳子里的人拉出来，或者一致认为那是队长的责任。  
但现在Lio自己就是队长了。无论荣耀跌宕，他和他们一起穿着蓝白球衣走到今天，他们不再需要刻意接近也已经足够亲密。  
不过Lio主动走过来还是让迪玛利亚有那么点好笑地受宠若惊。  
“怎么，要我帮你传达给奥塔门迪的歉意吗？”  
“……我会自己去的。”修了胡子的人翻了个白眼，“我想问，呃，K……不对，A……”  
“什么？”  
“不，我是想问你……”阿根廷的10号纠结用词，习惯性地摸上了下巴，“好吧……奥运会，08年的那次。”  
“那次真是可惜了。”迪玛利亚虽然不清楚Lio要问哪一部分，不过不妨碍他说这句，“那次要不是巴萨不让你来，我们就能一起去了。”

他没有去？  
Leo一阵恍惚。  
那个钢铁虬结的体育场，那些蓝白色的飞扬旗帜，那枚别致的金镶玉奖牌，要他描述他在那个古老东方的城市中欢呼雀跃的样子多少次都行，要他描述那场胜利对他的意义多少次都行。他记得Kun在他耳边的大笑和亲吻，记得他们少不更事许下的豪言壮语，那不该是一场梦，那怎么能是一场梦。  
他的脸色太过难看，迪玛利亚不禁收声，忐忑地问他是否需要休息，而他摇了摇头，开始不停歇的发问。  
那10年的世界杯呢，还有14年的、去年的，再加上15、16年的美洲杯……  
这么多年，这么多次机会，他不信他们从没见过。他不甘心地问那些陈年往事，问的口干舌燥，问的迪玛利亚调侃他攒了几年的话来讲，却不知道他越是听，越是被撕裂，越是不知身在何处。  
因为伤病，因为治疗，因为俱乐部的赛程，因为国家队主教练个人的考虑。他和Kun一次又一次的失之交臂，如此合情合理，又如此不可思议，他从他的人生中剥离得如此干净，像是被拿开的一片多余的羽毛。  
但是他这么多年始终站在他的身边，是他告诉他一切都可以重新来过，是他安慰他，是他支持他，是他拥抱他，是他承认他。他从他那里汲取的如此之多，让他无法想象没有Kun他会是什么模样。而现在世界告诉他，Sergio Aguero从未在Lionel Messi的人生里出现过。  
他没有一个从世青赛就开始同住的室友，没有一个将母亲对他的昵称喊的全世界都知道的“小淘气”，没有一个知道他需要的是一个拥抱还是一个亲吻的挚友，没有一个将他从绝望失利的阴影中带回家的人。那个拥有明亮笑容的阿根廷人不是他的，那个意气风发的17岁少年不是他的。他和他毫无关系，他在这里没有他。  
Leo的耳边嗡嗡作响，几乎听不清迪玛利亚要说什么，但他努力听了。  
“不过说到16年，那次，就是那次，你……”迪玛利亚做了个手势，没有说全，但Leo已经明了。他竟然感到一丝安慰——至少有些东西没有改变，即使是最失败的部分。  
但是如果没有Kun，他凭自己是怎么走出来的。  
“你复出之后，向我打听Kun来着。”

B-2  
已经说了，Lio并非对Kun，Sergio Aguero一无所知。  
即使他一次也未能与他在国家队集训中见面，可在这网络普及的时代，也多少看过他的报道，他的采访，还有他那些花样百出的ins。  
但他知道的，比这些还多了一点。  
他还记得那连续三年的重大失利，他如同一夜回到那个提心吊胆又歇斯底里的13岁时段，上一秒说服自己需要耐心，下一秒又崩溃于暴走的绝望。  
他们不想要他，阿根廷不想要他，阿根廷不需要他，没了他的阿根廷会更好……  
他如此浑浑噩噩，婴孩一样只知道发呆和哭泣，不敢和人见面，也不敢离开自己的房间，父母亲偶尔走进来，和他为了踢球而绝食时露出的心碎表情如此一致，而这变成更锋利的刀刃刺穿在他的心上。他不知道该怎么办，他不知道该拿自己怎么办。  
直到一天，或许是7月底，或许是8月初，他不记得了，他一直待在房间里。门外的母亲声音轻缓地，像是重一点，门内的儿子就会碎成一地，告诉他有队友来看他。  
他没有动，也没有应。  
“嘿， 我是Sergio Aguero，你应该不认识我，我们是队友……总会有机会一同上场的队友，”门外的人似乎有些局促，“只是目前为止还没有……呃，这个无所谓。我来这里是想说……”  
他禁不住想捂住耳朵，那些话他听得太多了。  
“阿根廷需要你，不，并不是因为你的名声……而是因为我们还想为他赢得比赛。”  
“你还想为阿根廷赢得比赛，对吗？”那个人似乎戳了一下门板，发出“咯”的一声。他像是被戳中了，向后畏缩了一下。  
“所以，不要退役，回来吧，我们会一起为它赢得更多的。”

那之后他又在房间里待了七天才走出来，回到家人身边，回到队友中间。他不知道那个隔着门板分辨不清的声线起了多少作用，不过他的确一直等着那个可以一同出战的机会。  
可似乎他越希望能和他结识，机会反而越与他擦肩而过。伤病，治疗，俱乐部无法抽身的赛程，还有征召名单……Lio晃了晃头，甩开了那些导致错失的缘由，终于不再戳弄盘子里唯一的花椰菜。  
午餐结束后有一段休整的时间，Lio向助理借口睡觉要回房间。离开时斯卡洛尼看了他一眼，似乎是在观察他的情绪。或许按这位主教练的安排，这段时间正有利于新旧阿根廷建立感情。可他不是不想和后辈们交流——说起来这里的，无论是迪巴拉还是帕雷德斯，都更不“怕”他，这让他有点高兴——只是他有急需知道的事。  
如果在这里，他和Kun，他们是……朋友，那么一切都会有个开始，那个迪玛利亚提到的，世青赛的开始。

——Kun上次采访讲了你们第一次见面时候发生的事，你看了吗？  
——看了。  
——你听过他讲的那个故事吗？  
视频里那个被采访的笑起来，而屏幕外的“本人”有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛。  
——我记得，我记得。  
——是从他的角度讲的？  
——是的是的，我还记得Kun15岁的时候就成名了。他那时候和现在一样，不，比现在差，他什么都不关心。  
屏幕外的撇了撇嘴：说的好像年轻的他会关心什么似的。  
——你正说着话呢，他就问了“你是谁”？  
——对呀，他先是看着我，看着别人和我说话。  
“他”又在笑了。  
——“黑人”Garay和“机灵鬼”Formica当时在那，我在罗萨里奥就认识他们了。  
哦，是那次，南青赛的那次。  
他居然记得，Lio自己都有些惊讶。  
那是哪里不一样了？他不记得自己遇到过那个人。  
如果见过面，他……他不会忘的。  
——我们几个在聊天，就是随便聊点东西。他就那么盯着我……  
有吗？聊天的时候，同桌的是几个人来着……  
——那时是在荷兰吗？还是在阿根廷？  
在荷兰。  
——在阿根廷，就是南青赛之  
他啪地暂停了视频，伴随着潮水一般涌上的失落。  
就是因为这个？就因为差了这么一点点？  
呃，当然荷兰和阿根廷在地理位置上差得很远，要坐很久的飞机，但是难道就因为这一步走错，他之后就再没机会和他成为朋友了吗？  
不，不应该这样，不应该这样！  
他终于舍得再看回屏幕，如此羡慕那上面笑的开怀的“自己”。  
——……他一直一直盯着我看，还听着我们聊天，似乎到了某个时候，他终于是忍不住了，对我说——  
——你是谁呀？  
实在忍不住，他噗嗤一声，和视频里的人一起笑了起来。  
——这就是你俩的开始咯。

A-3  
迪玛利亚靠在门口，歪着头看小个子的阿根廷人收拾简单的行李。  
“斯卡洛尼不是已经和他聊过了，还要你跑一趟？”  
“是我自己提的。” 收拾行李的人语出惊人，还理所当然似的瞥了他一眼，“怎么了？”  
“……没什么，”迪玛利亚合上嘴，有样学样地摸了摸下巴， “就是有点惊讶你居然主动提议这种事。”联想上午的谈话内容，他的调侃意图更明显了，“你这么想认识他，他要是知道了，可够他得意的！”  
“我早该去了，早在我和你打听的时候‘我’就应该去。”  
以你的性格哪儿是说去就去的。  
迪玛利亚没说这句，就现在Lio的行动，这话实在有点打击热情。他当然乐意看到自己的两个好友建立联系，而且他们两个本应该早就是朋友的。  
“你联系过曼城那边了？”  
“嗯，斯卡洛尼已经确认过了。”  
“那小子在礼节方面没那么较真，倒是你，到时候能多和他说几句话就谢天谢地。”不能说迪玛利亚过多操心，Lio今天这一系列操作简直是破天荒，平时喝十杯马黛茶也不见得说一句话，“多夸夸他，他喜欢这个。”   
把旅行包唰地拉上的10号听了这话笑了笑，不知道为什么，迪玛利亚从中居然得出了几分得意的嘲弄。  
“我知道他喜欢什么。”

他早已习惯前往曼彻斯特的漫长路程，但这次难免有些焦躁。Leo盯着窗外渐厚的云层，突然就将见的人心生忐忑来。  
他接受了这里对于将两人过往一笔勾销的不对劲，却不愿就这样放任自流。他想要和他重新建立联系，却不知还能否和他成为挚友。  
不过这与联赛征程类似，要先拿下这一场的胜利，才该考虑下一场。而想要拿下联赛冠军，就要保证足够多的，比旁人更多的胜利。  
Leo深深地吸了一口气，再吐出来。  
这是全新的「赛季」。  
走下飞机，打车前往曼彻斯特。远远地即可见到那浅蓝色的建筑，司机似乎是曼城的球迷，一直在热情介绍，不过那语速过快并且口音明显的英语只是掠过Leo的耳畔，直到一声高呼：“Sergio”！   
那人正靠在闸门处，背对着他们刷手机，Leo能想象那脸上不自觉露出的傻笑。看到那一头白毛，Leo再次感到几分安慰：看来在品味方面没什么变化。  
他下了车，走过去，驻足在那人面前，静静地等着。  
沉浸式刷手机的人半晌才注意到面前有人，先是一怔才抬起头来，他黑溜溜的眼睛疑惑地审视他，那穿越时间与空间的疑问就要响在耳边，Leo在口罩后安静地笑起来。  
“你是谁呀？”

B-3  
Lio坐在自己那边的床上，拿着轻而易举解锁的手机，纠结地划过通讯录的名单，又划回那个名字所在的位置。  
一定是迪玛利亚告诉斯卡洛尼的。他皱着眉腹诽，不然为什么一定要他和那个“Kun”打个电话。  
Lio完全可以糊弄过去，他现在能与那个不熟悉的人说什么？他甚至只在ins的视频里听过他说话的声音。他有一万个理由说服自己不必打这个电话，但是手指还是在通讯录的名单反复流连。  
最近的通话记录是昨晚，他，“他”已经把该说的都说了吧。  
Lio咬着嘴唇，不承认自己盯着那一长串通话时间或长或短，日期密集规律的记录口中发涩。  
他拨通了号码。  
“……”  
“——”  
“嗯，Leo？”  
这可比隔着门板听得清晰多了。Lio啪地一声按灭了手机。  
…………等等他在做什么？！  
不等Lio做些什么补救，手机已经嗡嗡地响起来，「boludo」和那个一口白牙的头像一闪一闪。他又是想笑又是手忙脚乱，最后还是接了起来。  
“……？”  
“paaaaa——”那边用了十足的肺活量拖长音，就算还带着浓浓的睡腔，“你为什么挂我电话？！”  
他张了几次嘴，要说的道歉全都卡在喉咙里。  
那边没追究他的沉默，像是习惯了，自顾自地咕哝了两声，像是“明明是你先打过来的”，还有“还不睡吗”，接着一阵布料摩挲，最后一片寂静。  
Lio忐忑地看了看手机——并没有挂断：“……Kun？”  
“嗯哼？”那边立刻应了，仍然懒洋洋的，“你是不是想我了？”  
Lio瞬间红了脸，那边也没等他作答便哧哧笑起来：“我知道啦，我也想你Leo。”  
跟着这笑声，Lio禁不住弯起嘴角。他终于明白“他”为何那么容易微笑。  
“集训怎么样呀？”  
Lio极力想了想，又担心自己说多会露馅：“……一如既往，没什么特别的。”  
“哼，那我也想去呀。”  
“斯卡洛尼让你不要担心。”  
“那就让我去踢球！”Kun抱怨，Lio尝试着张了张嘴，“我知道你要说什么，‘时间还早呢，别着急’，为了我你再想点新鲜的说辞啊。”  
“……”  
“哎，没让你真的去想！”那边又好气又好笑，窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，“你今天怎么了。说你想和我说的就行，你有想和我说的事吧。”  
刚感觉自己被耍了的Lio一怔。  
“你听起来不太高兴。”Kun打了个哈欠，这也难免，已经是接近半夜的时间了，“你知道你什么都可以和我说的。”  
说什么呢？说他其实并不与他相熟，他与他认识的那个“Leo”并不是同一个人？  
Lio咬住嘴唇，那边等了半晌，然后是一个重重的叹气，让Lio一个激灵：“我在世青赛的时候就和你说过了，Leo，”Kun的声音严肃，“你不说出来我是不知道的，你在想什么，你在担心什么，你说出来我们才能解决。”  
“但那是——”“你敢说那是你自己的事，下次见面我就揍你。”Kun干脆利落地放下威胁，“好了好了，别像那时候似的非要做个混蛋，明明只有好处的事你为什么不愿意做？”  
“我不能……”  
“又来了！因为我比你更擅长这方面，你就应该把这些交给我。”那声音再理直气壮不过，“你这个小笨蛋专心踢球就行，不然又要输给我了。”  
“……”  
“不服气呀，你就是输给过我。”  
“哼。”  
“喂，要吵架吗，来呀！”  
“我赢的更多。”  
那边肯定翻了个白眼：“那又怎么样，我也赢过。你以为自己每次都能赢吗！”  
“但还是我赢得多。”  
那边嘭的一声，像是什么东西被扔出去，然后又被捡回来：“下次FIFA我一定要进你个10-0，你要是敢拔网线，我就把你的行李从楼上扔下去，再看一整晚的电视！”  
他几乎要笑了。  
你真好运，“Leo”。  
“我想见到你，Kun，”他念着这个不常见的昵称，“你来就好了。”  
“我也想你，甜心，”那边从善如流，像是完全不走心，“我会去的，斯卡洛尼不是说了嘛……”  
“可万一！”下次说不定就不是他了。  
“那你来曼彻斯特不就好了。”那边想起了什么，半开玩笑道，“虽然这里没有海。”  
“嗯……”对，他可以去找他，不需要等待集训和赛季，他完全可以自己去认识他。  
“别担心，无论如何你不可能找不到我的。”  
“嗯。”  
“你现在听起来好多了……”Kun轻轻地笑，打了个长长的哈欠，那睡意感染了他，Lio的眼皮也重起来，“那么该睡觉了，papi。晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
他会做个好梦的。

B-20190322  
Kun一觉醒来，脑子迷迷糊糊。  
昨天好像和Leo通了电话？嗯……有吗？没有吗？  
Kun还记得电磁下不那么真切的声音，对方小心翼翼的语气让他回想起来都觉得有趣。  
这样的Leo20岁之后就很少见了呀。  
他想确认一下，手在床上摸了半天摸到手机，不假思索地打了过去：“Angel，你们起来训练了吗——哦，在吃饭了，那把电话给Leo啊——”  
那边一声低骂：“你这家伙怕吵着他睡觉就给我打电话？！”  
Kun熟练地装傻嘿嘿两声，对方也是无可奈何，一阵细碎的噪杂声，手机到了另一个人手里，那人还在吃东西，他听得到咀嚼的声音：“Kun？”  
“你昨天晚上给我打电话了？”  
“没有。”  
“哦。”Kun想着那自己是做了个梦，咕哝了一声“没别的事，挂了”，就翻身打算再补睡几分钟。但转念一想，还是觉得不对劲。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，翻看了几眼手机，又打了过去。  
这次是直拨。  
“什么事，Kun，我们要去训练了。”  
“你昨天给我打电话了。”Kun用指控的语气，“昨天晚上11点多，我还有电话记录。”  
那边停顿了一下：“‘我’昨晚说什么奇怪的事情了吗？”  
“没有啊，”Kun懒洋洋地应，“只是觉得昨晚的你比较可爱。”  
对面明显呛了一声，Kun笑的更高兴了。他能听到电话另一头有人问Leo有没有事，而Leo肯定是摇了头。  
“我打来没什么事。”赶在Leo再问一遍之前，Kun先答了，他也的确没什么事，只是担心Leo有什么事，“你昨天该不会是梦游给我打的电话吧。”  
“嗯……”又开始欲言又止了，Kun翻了个白眼，不过这就是Leo的一部分，他除了习惯还能说什么，“我也不清楚。”  
“不清楚的地方也说说呀。”  
“……我可能的确做了个梦。”那边吞了吞口水，让Kun也紧张起来，“我梦见我和你不是朋友，没有世青赛，没有奥运会，也没有之后的世界杯和美洲杯。”  
Kun一时语塞。  
“Kun，我不认识你了。”

“……”  
“……？”  
“你居然做这种梦，”Kun震惊的语气让Leo恨不得将刚才的话全部再吞回去，“你是有多想我！”  
当事人现在就是非常后悔：“你少自恋！”  
“喂明明是你自己说的呀！”Kun立刻抗议，“除了太想我还能有别的理由吗！”  
难道就不能是因为你太吵了，我想清静一下吗——Leo也开始翻白眼，不过他绝对不想要那种清静，一次都不想。  
“然后呢？”  
“什么‘然后’？”  
“你可是不认识我了呀！”Kun的语气过于理所当然了，而Leo，Leo他当时的确也是这么想的，“你能什么都不做？”  
他的确采取了行动，但当着本人面说羞耻度也太高了。Leo想借口教练要让他训练了，但斯卡洛尼看了他一眼，只示意他在场外站着打完电话再进来。  
“……我去曼城找你了。”  
“嘿嘿，”标志性的傻笑，“‘我’看起来怎么样？”  
“能怎么样，”Leo语气带着嫌弃，不过两人都清楚他是在掩饰自己的真实情绪，“连头发都一样蠢。”  
“别这么说，你可喜欢它了。”  
Leo撇了撇嘴，没承认，也没否认。  
“我们聊了聊，‘你’还真是一点都不认识我的样子。”这让他如鲠在喉，即使他一路上做足了心理准备，“因为还有和委内瑞拉的比赛，‘你’就送我上了飞机，然后，然后我就醒了。”  
“委内瑞拉，哈哈哈！”那边笑的声音毫不收敛，“你这个梦太与时俱进了吧，再梦一会儿是不是还能预见一下比分？”  
‘反正不是真的……’幸好不是真的，“我该去训练了。”  
“我也该去训练场了——等一下！还有一件事……”  
Leo侧耳去听。  
“你真的不再说一遍你想见我？”  
Leo啪地挂断了。

Kun几乎在电话挂断的同时大笑起来。他发了一串亲吻表情的短信，而对方果不其然没有理他。他没再等，乐呵呵地去找自己的经纪人。  
“帮我订一张下周去巴塞罗那的机票吧。”

A-20190323  
虽然他不在出战名单里，但他来看场国家队比赛无可厚非吧。  
Sergio拉低头上蓝白色的帽子，坐在看台前排的座位上，黑色眼睛骨碌碌地转着。  
场上的球员正在进行赛前的热身，每当他们接近看台都会引起欢呼，其中最受欢迎的自然是蓝白10号。那人显然习惯了这种气氛，有条不紊地做着拉伸和传球练习。  
和他对攻一场会是怎么样的呢？  
Sergio作着一如看比赛记录时会有的猜想，他看过巴萨行云流水的Tiki-Taka，现在也算在踢，难免要做些比较方面的功课。但他们是不同风格的球员，他也不会去踢与对方完全相同的传控，即使两人是同一位教练的弟子。  
所以还是要场上见真章，虽然目前在欧冠赛场上没怎么抽到过，但总有一天会踢一场的。  
周围有人的目光扫过来，Sergio克制自己的跃跃欲试，将自己压得更低。  
不对，现在可不是俱乐部，而是在国家队。他们需要站在同一战线，他们会做搭档。会是什么样呢？对现在的阿根廷而言，是很好，还是很糟？  
Sergio眯了眯眼睛，他甚至有现在就打电话给Pep的冲动。  
但球场已经清场，球迷纷纷落座，蓝白和黄蓝红一簇簇地装点看台——比赛要开始了。

这是一场全力以赴的比赛，也是一场狼狈失利的比赛。  
周围的球迷垂头丧气，Sergio自然说不上好过。他站起来，没有走向离场的通道。  
进入球员通道不是什么难事，即使偶尔有人伸手拦路，看到Sergio的脸也都纷纷放行。直到接近更衣室，看到那些与他相视一怔的年轻面庞，Sergio才意识到自己应该找个引路人。  
Nico和Angel都不在，进进出出的是些他不熟悉的年轻人，但这不妨碍Sergio迅速与他们搭上话，他在这方面总是和踢球一样信手拈来。不过Sergio一直没看到那个人，他向那些年轻人们做了个名字的口型，那一张张疲惫青涩的脸上显出些许紧张的挤眉弄眼。  
那人正坐在更衣室的角落里，他垂着头，蒙着球衣，像是睡着了一动不动。周围没有人靠近，与其说给他恢复的空间，更像是被刻意回避了。  
不太一样。  
Sergio说不上来——或许这个Lionel和拜访曼城的那个不同才是正常，他们球员本就是场上场下两种姿态的类型——但就是不一样。  
“别过去。”迪玛利亚不知何时出现在他身后，吓得他几乎跳起来，“你怎么想起到这儿来。”  
“我有空就来看看。”要仰着头说话让Sergio没了好气，“‘别过去’是什么意思？”  
“他。”迪玛利亚示意了一下那个低气压中心，“他一输球就很难搞，安静放着就行了。”  
这个说法让Sergio皱了皱鼻子，但论和这个人做队友的资历，怎么也轮不到他反驳。Nico这时也走进来，阴郁的脸色在看到曼城10号时缓和了几分。两人交换了一个拥抱，后卫便走去洗浴隔间。更衣室内一时忙着收整，Sergio不便碍事，随便找了个地方坐下。鉴于那个低气压中心，他大概是直径最近的活物。  
好奇心害死的猫多，但恐怕连人的零头都不到。Sergio频频投以目光，更衣室内的大多数人已经换上便装，而旁边的这个还是动也不动。不好奇是不可能的。而且这么晾着真的好吗？  
提醒一下总没什么事吧……  
“嘿……”  
没动。  
“嘿，你是不是该去洗个澡？”  
还是没动。  
“喂！……”  
他伸过去挥舞的手猛地被抓住。  
完了。  
Sergio一时间大气不敢出，等着对方抬起头来。  
球衣滑下，黯淡的眼瞳在他身上重新获得了聚焦，他盯着他，手上的力道没有放松，反而为了确认似的越握越紧。  
为了缓和气氛，Sergio试探着笑了笑：“你好，Lionel。”  
“你好，”Lio深棕色的眼睛依旧一瞬不瞬，然后慢慢地，抿了抿嘴唇，“Sergio。”

虽然后来两人说起第一次见面，描述出完全不一样的场景，但这又有什么关系。  
重要的是他们终于相遇了。

**Author's Note:**

> ……我只是想写：如果因为这样那样的原因，Leo与Kun并不相识相知，那实在是巨大的损失。对双方都是。


End file.
